<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apprentice by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634725">Apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Science Squad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Science, Tobi having way too much fun traumatizing people, demons!Uchiha, scientist!Tobirama, trans!Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama is extatic and gets an apprentice.</p>
<p>Izuna enjoys the shitshow way too much.</p>
<p>Madara is this close to go to heaven to ask for political asylum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Science Squad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kagami being Tobi's apprentice is Miray's idea :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara was reaching the end of his patience. It's been a week since he's been summoned in the human world. A week since he had to go back home with the crazy human in tow, after having undergone humiliating tortures. He had unleashed a cataclysme on Hell.</p>
<p>The guards were having fainting fits whenever you mentionned the word human, and Tajima was going into catatony everytime he saw something even remotely white. All in all, the proud battleworn demons were reduced to whimpering kids whenever they caught a glimpse of Tobirama.</p>
<p>Everyone except Izuna. The traitor.</p>
<p>Madara was still wondering how the fuck his brother had managed to make friend with the white-haired human, but here they were. If it had been only that. But no ! His brother was also ENABLING the human. The whole castle was going crazy because of him !</p>
<p>A guard came rushing to Madara, crying.</p>
<p>- My Prince ! Your human made the Head Archivist cry !</p>
<p>Madara facepalmed.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Izuna was laughing internally as he followed Tobirama around the library. His human friend had just let go of the Head Archivist after having made questions rain on the poor fucker for three hours straight, leaving the man begging for the mercy of death. Tobirama was climbing enthousiastically on the shelves to grab books that were at the top. He was making noises that sounded almost sexual when he got his hands on a new book. All of this was endlessly funny to Izuna.</p>
<p>He had spent the last week guiding Tobirama through the castle, just to see the other Uchiha scatter like pigeons, screaming for mercy, when they saw the man. Tobirama had fallen in love with the Palace's Library and was basically sleeping in it, surrounded by pile of books. Sometimes, he sat next to Izuna and talked about science for hours. The young demon was very interested. This Science seemed to be the leader of a new and powerful cult on earth.</p>
<p>As Tobirama jumped on the ground with a pile of books in his arms, a little silhouette dashed between the shelves and stopped just in front of Tobirama. The human looked at it curiously, with a raised eyebrow. Izuna recognized the child as Kagami. The little demon had an awed expression as he detailled Tobirama, his eyes shining.</p>
<p>- You're so cool ! the little boy exclaimed, you beat the Prince and the King ! I wanna be like you when I am older ! Can you be my teacher ?!!</p>
<p>Tobirama stood there for half a second, still as a statue. Then a wild grin spread his lips.</p>
<p>- Of course !</p>
<p>Kagami hopped up and down, extatic.</p>
<p>- Awesome ! What are we doing teacher ?!<br/>- Follow me little one ! I'm gonna teach you how to build a particle accelerator !</p>
<p>The little demon sauntered behind the human, Izuna on their heels. He could sense a disaster in the making and he would miss it for nothing in the world.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Two hours later, the left wing of the Palace blew up. In the middle of the rubble, Tobirama was staring at an overjoyed Kagami with an indulgent smile, while Izuna was laughing his ass off on the side. The three of them were covered in dust.</p>
<p>Not far from there, Madara facepalmed once again.</p>
<p>That was it ! He was gonna go beg the angels for political asylum !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>